Can you help me?
by Mikuru-OHSHC-Lover
Summary: For the USxUK Secret Santa event on Livejournal. The prompt was: AU: High School/College Student Arthur and Alfred on a Study date because neither of them have the free time for a real date. More information inside.


**TITLE:** Can you help me?  
**AUTHOR:** From Itachi00Sasuke  
**RECIPIENT: **To Angel_Shin  
**GENRE:** Romance well it's actually die hard fluff XD.  
**PAIRING(S):** USxUK  
**RATINGS/WARNINGS:** PG-13; Some kissing, fluff, human names, references to sexual moments  
**SUMMARY:** AU: High School/College Student Arthur and Alfred on a Study date because neither of them have the free time for a real date.  
**NOTES:** Thanks to Lielieliela for being my beta-reader. Also, Angel_Shin, I am probably going to do another prompt as well for Secret Santa, but I hope you'll enjoy this one first!

It was a nice Wednesday afternoon. Our Literature teacher was talking about how she was taking lessons to learn the language of the Netherlands, and how she had read a nice book in Dutch yesterday. I wasn't really listening. It was not that interesting anyway. She was ranting on about how different the language was compared to ours, and I was annoyed by that. 'If it's so hard, then why are you taking that class?' I thought.

Next up was French. Francis Bonnefoy was holding a speech about his life in France. Nobody was listening to him with interest, why would they? He had told this story so many times it was impossible to not know it.

The bell rang. Grabbing his books, he walked out the door to his locket. He sighed and unlocked it, putting his books in it. Finally the day was over, but he still had to learn for that biology test Elizaveta was going to give them tomorrow. It was horrible because he really wanted to spent the night with Arthur.

… not that Arthur had free time at the moment.

His boyfriend was really busy with homework too, but on top of that he also had other assignments like the school's student council. He knew there was no time for them to spent a night together in a fancy restaurant with candles and roses. They were in their last year of High school and exams were coming up, forcing them to study all the time. He just wished they could see each other more often these days. Even if it just would be for helping each other study for something, like biology. Yeah, that would be a nice idea. He sucked at biology. More specifically, he just doesn't get the whole chapter.

He gave up. This wasn't going to work! How could he change their relationship from being so stupid to intimate**.** It wasn't that he hated it like this, he just wanted to get closer to Arthur. But with all those assignments and all, it was just impossible.

He was **-** so lost in his thoughts, that he walked to Arthur's apartment just out of habit. Looking at the door, he knocked **-**. 'Maybe I can just speak to him for a moment or something… or maybe he can help me with my biology… yeah that would help… not that someone as heroic as me needs help of course.'

Some noises were heard inside, and then Arthur finally opened the door. He looked at the annoying American who happened to be his boyfriend. "What are you doing here Alfred?"

Alfred grinned. "I was going to ask - if you could help me with something!" He tried to assure himself that it was completely normal for the hero to ask his damsel for help.

Arthur raised one of his cute, fluffy eyebrows at him. At least, Alfred thought they were cute. "Oh really?" He leaned against the doorframe. "And why did you come to me for that?"

Alfred's grin turned into a smile. "Because you are my boyfriend and lovers need to help each other out, right?" Arthur flushed bright red at this. It was funny how his boyfriend was still blushing when he called them lovers. "Besides, it sucks that we can't go on a date or something for some time, you know with exams coming around and all that. But I really want to spend more time with you when we're not at school."

Arthur sighed, his face cherry red. "A date, huh… I suppose it's been a while since we have been on one of those…"

"Dude, we have only been on a date one time and that was the night I confessed to you."

"I-I know but-" Arthur turned his head away, not wanting to look at Alfred's face. "Just come in, alright? I will help you."

Alfred did a very heroic jump of happiness, leaving Arthur with a smile on his face, and followed Arthur inside.

Alfred took his bomber jacket and shoes off and followed Arthur inside. The scent of tea and charcoal welcomed him. Alfred could not help but giggle when he saw the source of the charcoal scent, Arthur's homemade scones, lying on the table. Arthur didn't seem to notice him giggle, which he was grateful for.

Arthur walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want any coffee, Al?"

Alfred grinned, knowing that his British boyfriend only kept coffee in his apartment in case he came to visit. "I would love that Iggy!"

He saw the back of Arthur's head becoming cherry red, even through his hair. "D-Don't call me by that name, you git!"

"Hahaha~ I know you looooveeeee nicknames like these Iggy~"

A very hard object was thrown at him, hitting the back of his head. "HEY! Don't throw these rocks at me!"

"…" When Alfred turned around to look at Arthur, said person was glaring at him while seeming highly offended. "_These rocks _you speak of just happen to be my scones!"

Alfred bit the inside of his cheek. Shit, he had managed to get Arthur mad in just 5 minutes. And he still needed help with Biology… He saw Arthur walking over to him with 2 cups in his hands. He handed one to Alfred. "Here is your coffee" He laughed at Arthur and placed the cup on the table.

Arthur sat down next to his boyfriend and looked at the American. "You needed help with something right?" Alfred nodded, and grabbed his backpack. He took his Biology books out and handed them to Arthur.

"Biology?" He sounded surprised. "What don't you get about it? This chapter seems to be really simple in comparison to the other chapters."

Alfred scratched his head. "Well, I just don't get how the sexual organ of a guy works." Arthur was giving him the 'that is the easiest part of the chapter' look. "And I know it should be easy to understand, but I just don't get it, alright?"

Arthur giggled when he saw Alfred's pout. "Listen Alfred, I'll help you but you have to listen alright? I'm not repeating this more than one time.

Alfred's pout immediately turned into a grin. "Sure thing, Iggy!" He watched how Arthur picked up the book and began to read the pages Alfred didn't get. He stared at Arthur's hands flipping the pages and licking his fingers so now and then, so he could turn the pages easier. He licked his lips, probably thinking of how to explain it to Alfred. By the time he began to talk, Alfred felt fascinated by the difficult words and the sounds Arthur made while pronouncing of those words. It was only a matter of seconds before he only was staring at Arthur's lips, forming words, but Alfred was not listening to them. As minutes flew past, his mind drifted off to other things. Like spending the night on something else than the couch. Yes that would be nice. He could just get up and pull Arthur with him of course but they weren't that far in their relationship yet, and Arthur was trying to help him at the moment.

His attention went back to Arthur when he saw the Brit staring at him. "Alfred, do you understand it now?"

He looked at the book and then at Arthur. He grinned sheepishly "Hehehe… eh no?" Arthur looked really, really irritated and looked just about ready to kill him. He just knew.

Arthur sighed. "What part did you not get? Alfred I asked you to listen! Did you even listen to me?"

"I-I did, I really did but… maybe we can act it out?" He immediately regretted what he had just said. He saw Arthur blushing, and he felt himself getting hot. He acted on impulse and grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed it, slowly kissing up his arm, his neck and his cheeks. He looked into Arthur's eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Arthur locked his arms around Alfred's neck, kissing back. When the need for air became too much, he pulled back. He smirked devilishly, causing Alfred to get goosebumps -. "Act it out, huh… Alfred F. Jones, I'll give you the best performance you have ever seen, if you just get us to the bedroom, alright -?"

Alfred didn't need to think twice before he picked Arthur up in bridal style, and hurried his way up the stairs while ignoring Arthur's complaints about being carried in such a way. He then dropped Arthur on the bed, grinning like an idiot.

Actually, he didn't think he hated Biology so much anymore.

A/N I know it's not that great and there should be smut here instead of an authors note but I am still a not-so-innocent girl who is under-aged and fails at writing smut at the moment D: Still, I hope you liked it Angel_Shin!


End file.
